Takemaru
Takemaru was a former warlord in service of the Emperor, Yashahime's father, while secretly building power to overthrow him and become the new emperor to form an empire of strength and war. Later on, he becomes an awakened Hanyo, and now strives to gain power of the Spirit Kings to become a God King; this in turn makes him a deadly enemy for Alex and the others. Following the events of LAFS into The King's Victory, Takemaru becomes an unlikely ally for the group after regarding the threat posed by King Ghidorah. Characteristics *'Name': Takemaru of Setsuna *'Age': 20 *'Hair': Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown wiht the left red (Both red in Hanyo form) *'Likes': Battle, Conquering, a worthy Opponent, Jericho (if he won't admit it out loud, his actions say otherwise) *'Dislikes': Losing, King Ghidorah *'Family': None Apperance Human Casual Hanyo Armor Awakened Form Background Write the second section of your page here. Personality Takemaru: "I may have done some horrible things, even those I am not ashamed I have slept well after carrying them out, but this Ghidorah... I've heard the legends, he's far worse. He's a monster." Takemaru is very power-hungry and tends to fight those he deems worthy of a fight. However, he hates losing fights. He also has a strange sense of honor considering he finds King Ghidorah detestable. But behind that tough guy exterior, is revealed a heart. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hanyo-Lion' *'Regeneration': As a result of becoming a Hanyo, Takemaru is able to regenerate from even the most fatal of wounds and could even recover from a slash of a sword, or his entire skeleton being broken into nothing but powder, as his hate prevented him from dying. *'Enhanced Endurance': Takemaru possesses enough endurance to recover from a powerful kick, or a severed arm and sword wounds in moments and proceeded to fight against Alex in their first bout. *'Reanimation': Upon becoming an Awakened Hanyo, as well as absorbing the Nightwalker's essence, Takemaru possesses some unique abilities that allow him to control the dead, as well as resurrect himself, that makes him a dangerous opponent. *'Enhanced Strength: When he was possessed by So'unga, Takemaru has enough physical strength to evenly combat against Sesshomaru and Inuyasha despite the former being a Daiyokai and the latter being a powerful Hanyo whom have do doubt greater strength than an ordinary human. *'Enhanced Speed': After he became a Hanyo, Takarmu became fast enough to contend with both San and Cera with him being able to easily parry a blow from the latter with only arm while standing still. Takemaru even managed to slay an entire group of human samurai without getting a scratch on himself. Skills *'Expert Swordsmanship': Despite being a human, Takemaru possessed enough sufficient skill with a sword to go toe-to-toe with both Alex and San and even hold both back. This is most likely due to becoming a Hanyo. *'Military Stragetist''' Gallery Voice Actor Robin Atkin Downes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Hanyos Category:Takemaru's Forces Category:Anti-Heroes